The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1 3
| Series = ''The Life and Death of Toyo Harada'' | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Wait, did we kill Toyo Harada in the middle of his own series? It is called THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA, after all... A young Toyo spends some quality time with one of the most brilliant men in history: Albert Einstein. Yes, really. Things get veeeeery violent with Toyo's savage alien friend, LV-99... If you're looking for a truly compelling villain, it doesn't get any better than THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA, by writer Joshua Dysart (HARBINGER) and artists CAFU (Action Comics) and Adam Pollina (X-Force). Chapter III: Energy. Matter. Time. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** Other Characters: * Armies ** Americans ** Chinese ** Russians * H.A.R.D. Corps ** ''Command Center'' * * Medical staff at Princeton * Toyo Harada's mother * Unnamed soldier Locations: * ** *** **** Atomic bombing of Hiroshima **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Princeton University Medical Center * Present day ** *** ''Congo'' *** **** ***** Cold fusion reactor chamber **** Rising Spirit Military Camp ** *** Items: * Angela's harness * * * * Vehicles: * Lieserl * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), & ©, & (Pre-Order) * Editors: (senior), (associate) * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * The Life and Death of Toyo Harada #3 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Line art, colors, and lettered final for page 2 * Inside the Foundation Zone - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** No Brain No Gain ** Open Heart-Drive Surgery ** Live and Let Vine ** Delayed Reaction ** Bold Fusion ** Instant Messenger * The Life and Times of Toyo Harada, Part Three (09/13/09) (2 pages) ** An interview with the industrialist and CEO of the Harbinger Foundation ** Part Three is about Harada's "meeting" with Albert Einstein * It's All Relative (1 page) ** Joshua Dysart on Albert Einstein's mind Notes * Toyo Harada visiting Albert Einstein is happening four years after Harada's first visit to the Bleeding Monk in 1951 (that can be seen at the beginning of ). * In Joshua Dysart's script for page 2 that is found in the Pre-Order Edition, Dysart reveals that the woman next the Albert Einstein's deathbed is his long-time secretary and housekeeper . * The fishing boat, "Lieserl", is named after Albert Einstein's first child, , who had lived for only one and a half years. Quotes Main story ''The Life and Times of Toyo Harada'' (Interview with Toyo Harada, CEO of the Harbinger Foundation, from 09/13/09; published in the Pre-Order Edition only) Gallery Cover Art File:TOYO 003 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan & Andrew Dalhouse TOYO 003 COVER-B GANUCHEAU.jpg|'Cover B' by Paulina Ganucheau TOYO 003 COVER-C JOTHIKUMAR.jpg|'Cover C' by A.J. Jothikumar TOYO 003 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse Textless Cover Art TOYO 003 COVER-B GANUCHEAU-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Paulina Ganucheau TOYO 003 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU-TL.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse Preview TOYO 003 001.jpg TOYO 003 002.jpg TOYO 003 003.jpg TOYO 003 004.jpg TOYO 003 005.jpg Related References External links